


Первый контакт (the first contact)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Planet Pirates Series - Anne McCaffrey & Various Authors
Genre: Gen, cosmoopera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый контакт с представителями Федерации Разумных Планет. По заявке "И про будущее, как на Перн прилетит корабль из Федерации". ккроссовер с романом Энн Маккефри "Сассинак". Таймлайн романа перенесен к постканону Перна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый контакт (the first contact)

Шерд и Хланн напряженно смотрели на обзорные экраны, но ничего не происходило. Севшая им на хвост Сассинак не решилась последовать следом за челноком космических пиратов. Ее корабль застыл неподалеку от незримой границы, которую так смело и отчаянно пересекло пару минут назад суденышко дерзких грабителей.

Пираты хоть и понимали, что рано или поздно правосудие их настигнет, но все же решились ограбить одну из космических станций в отдаленном секторе Стрельца. Пираты пригрозили разнести станцию из лазеров, если ее обитатели не отдадут им часть провианта и все имеющиеся деньги.

Видимо, трусы, безропотно вручившие Шерду и Хланну все, что потребовали пираты, сообщили о нападении. Конечно, преступники предполагали подобное развитие событий, но не ожидали, что корабль Сассинак окажется в том же галактическом секторе и вскоре их настигнет.

Погоня длилась около часа, но постепенно грабители осознали: еще немного — и их настигнут. И тогда Шерд отчаянным движением сменил курс, направив их корабль к уже давно закрытой системе, помеченной грифом смертельной опасности.

— Проклятье, ты что делаешь? — возмутился было в тот момент Хланн.

— Другого выхода нет! — отрезал Шерд. — Может, там за последние тысячи лет опасность рассеялась, а вот Сассинак — это уже реальная угроза.

…И вот они уже в закрытой больше двух тысяч лет назад системе Ракбета, и пока что ничего страшного с пиратами не случилось. Сассинак же не решилась подвергать себя смертельной опасности и осталась за пределами запретной солнечной системы.

— Вот и сбежали от грозы пиратов, — злорадно потер руки Шерд.

— Погоди радоваться, — осадил его Хланн, — еще неизвестно, какая именно смертельная опасность здесь таится, да и выбраться мы пока отсюда не сможем — ведь Сассинак на страже. А главное — здесь негде потратить вырученные деньги.

— Ничего, припасов нам хватит надолго, а там что-нибудь придумаем… А бояться неведомо чего я не желаю — больше чем уверен, что за две тысячи лет опасность самоустранилась.

И пираты, оставив корабль дрейфовать на автопилоте в системе Ракбета, отправились в трюм, собираясь отпраздновать награбленными припасами свою маленькую победу.

Перн, 15 число 7 месяца 2570 Оборота, вейр-холд Хонсю  
Всадники Звездного цеха собрались в смотровой комнате, с напряжением взирая на монитор компьютера, собранного некогда Ф’лессаном. Сам хозяин Хонсю, уже с проблесками седины в волосах, тоже поднялся в комнату, равно как и его жена, Тай. На экране выводилось то изображение, которое поймал один из телескопов, установленных тут же — любой мог приникнуть к окуляру и убедиться в том, что увиденное на мониторе — правда.

Взоры всех всадников приковало именно это изображение — небольшой космический корабль, который не так давно появился в системе Ракбета. Он уступал размерами «Йокогаме», но это не имело значения для всадников — все замерли в предвкушении возможной встречи с людьми, прилетевшими с других планет.

— Вы только представьте себе! — не уставал восклицать молодой всадник Б’гел. — Тысячи Оборотов Перн не знал гостей из космоса, и вдруг кто-то все же прилетел сюда!

— Да, но неизвестно еще, с добрыми ли намерениями, — остужал его пыл Ч’рог, бывший арфист, который хорошо разбирался в людях. — Подумай сам: так как кто-то из колонистов успел послать сообщение о Нитях, то система Ракбета наверняка оказалась под запретом для посещения. Нарушить подобный запрет могли только те, кто желает скрыться от правосудия.

— Да брось ты! — не унимался Б’гел. — Может, те, кто на корабле, прекрасно знают о Нитях, и прилетели исследовать их. Или узнать, не выжил ли кто-нибудь на Перне. То-то они удивятся, когда увидят нас!

— И наших драконов тоже, — с усмешкой вставил Ф’лессан. — Так или иначе, мы должны сообщить новости во все холды и мастерские, в первую очередь, конечно же — арфистам. А еще необходимо быть готовым ко всему — если корабль приземлится на Перне, нужно будет встретить его подобающим образом — но на всякий случай быть настороже, потому как Ч’рог может оказаться прав.

Тем временем недалеко от системы Ракбета…  
Немолодая женщина отвернулась от экранов. Теперь, когда выдалась свободная минутка, необходимо все как следует проанализировать — и только тогда принимать решение. Да, пиратам удалось сбежать, но не смертный ли приговор они себе подписали, отправившись в давно закрытую солнечную систему? Данные на экране, которые Сассинак запросила о системе Ракбета, могли ужаснуть даже самого стойкого охотника за пиратами. Лететь сломя голову туда, где есть неразумные существа, жрущие любую органику? Нет уж! Даже Сассинак поражалась риску, на который пошли пираты — хотя те, конечно, могли и не знать причину, по которой система Ракбета стала закрытой.

С другой стороны, сама опасность таилась не внутри системы, а в огромном облаке космического мусора, и в странной планете, которая из-за своей вытянутой орбиты захватывала с собой целый шлейф разнородной дряни — в том числе и смертоносные гифы. Вероятность того, что корабль пиратов окажется в непосредственной близости от планеты-странницы, оценивалась бортовым компьютером как не более чем один к пяти тысячам. А это, в свою очередь, значило, что пираты могут оставаться в системе Ракбета до тех пор, пока у них не закончатся запасы продовольствия.

Но существовала гораздо более значимая вероятность — почти три шанса из четырех — на то, что космические преступники решат высадиться на местной планете земного типа с названием Перн. Там они могут вообще оставаться хоть до самой смерти — астрономы уверяли Сассинак в том, что приблудная планета находится сейчас очень далеко от Перна. Женщина поморщилась. Неужели Шерду и Хланну удалось уйти безнаказанными?

Решение назрело. Встав с кресла, она вызвала на экран видеосвязи старшего астронома:

— Гил, насколько точны ваши расчеты местоположения этой загадочной Алой Звезды?

— Они абсолютно верны: новые данные, полученные нашими телескопами, это подтверждают.

— Вы тоже полагаете, что пираты решат провести остаток лет на Перне?

— Им больше ничего не остается — разве что они решат сдаться вам.

— Это вряд ли. Что ж, тогда и мы летим туда же.

Гил с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Он привык, что люди с возрастом становятся осмотрительнее и не совершают необдуманных поступков.

— Риск минимален, — произнесла Сассинак, словно прочитав его мысли. — Правосудие должно настичь всех космических пиратов.

***  
На спешно собранном Конклаве споры не утихали до самой ночи. Некоторые лорды утверждали, что раз на Перн две тысячи с лишним Оборотов никто не прилетал, то вряд ли стоит ждать чего-то хорошего от неожиданного визита. Другие говорили, что корабль скорее всего исследовательский, а значит, периниты должны встретить его достойно. В любом случае, все сходились на том, что корабль совершит посадку на Перн, скорее всего — где-то на юге. Лорд Безик тут же заявил, что делегацию для встречи соберет он лично, но другие лорды осадили его: «Это дело всех холдеров, мастеров и всадников!». К тому же было неизвестно, где именно приземлятся нежданные гости.

Дискуссия разгорелась с новой силой, когда стали выбирать, кто же встретит космический корабль. В результате решили выбрать по четыре представителя от Вейров, холдов и цехов. Два лорда представляли юг (поневоле пришлось взять в состав Безика), и два — север (предпочтение отдали лорду Форта и Джарролу, сменившему Джексома на посту лорда Руата – сам всадник белого Рута, уже пожилой, вместе с Шаррой теперь жил в Прибрежном). От цехов выбрали мастера-арфиста Сибелла, а также мастера-кузнеца, мастера компьютерного цеха и мастера-печатника. Вейры решили отправить тех, кто первыми заметил появление корабля — бронзовых всадников Ф'лессана и Ч'рога, коричневого Б'гела и зеленую Леси. Лорды вроде Безика попытались протестовать против последних двух, но Ф’лессан в корне пресек возражения, заявив, что драконы Б’гела и Леси в совершенстве владеют телекинезом, который может пригодиться, если гости окажутся агрессивно настроены.

На том Конклав и закончился. А на следующий день с одной из обсерваторий поступило сообщение, что от космического корабля отделился челнок и летит к Перну. Пока еще невозможно было точно предсказать, где именно он приземлится, но всадники усадили на драконов всех выбранных в делегацию пассажиров и стали ждать дальнейших сообщений.

***  
После обильных возлияний и последовавшего за ним похмелья Шерд и Хланн постепенно начали трезветь. Кажется, вчера они перебрали крепких напитков, но об этом вспоминать особо не хотелось. Еще больше не было желания размышлять о том, что они застряли в системе Ракбета надолго, если не навсегда. Если даже Сассинак и устанет ждать сама, то все равно оставит дозорный корабль.

— Шерд, что делать-то будем?

— Издеваешься? У меня и так голова трещит, а тут еще думать, что дальше?!

Хланн поморщился: иногда его напарник вел себя слишком уж резко.

— Если нам не вырваться отсюда, придется высадиться на какую-нибудь планету. Тут же есть хоть одна обитаемая?

— Почем мне знать, — сварливо отозвался Шерд. — Запроси бортовой компьютер.

Хланн так и сделал. Спустя минуту его изумлению не было предела:

— Ты только посмотри, здесь же планета земного типа! И с какого перепугу тогда система обозначена как смертельно опасная?

— Ха, может, и нет никакой опасности, а Федерация занимается на этой планете чем-то нелегальным? — съязвил Шерд, который всегда считал, что пиратство — благородное дело, и мечтал уличить правительство в незаконных делах.

Его напарник раскрыл на компьютере все данные по системе Ракбета и с хмурым видом пытался понять слова «облако Оорта», «гифы» и прочую научную заумь.

— Короче, кажется, ты прав. Они прикрылись бредом ученых, чтобы отпугнуть желающих сюда летать. Федерация наверняка присвоила себе эту планету. Интересно, чем это они тут занимаются? В любом случае, высаживаться там нам не стоит.

— Почему же? — Шерд, кажется, оживился, услышав про возможность уличить Федерацию в нелегальных делах. — Теперь нам нужно посмотреть, что там творится. Не знаю, есть ли у Сассинак связь с теми, кто живет на этой планете, но надеюсь, что и она не в курсе происходящего. Знала бы эта проклятая охотница на пиратов, что Федерация не так чиста, охотилась бы за наглыми чиновниками!

— Тогда летим туда! — отозвался Хланн. — Где высадимся?

— Неважно, где-нибудь на юге, чтоб потеплее. Если я неправ, и планета необитаема, должны же мы провести остаток дней в райском уголке, не так ли?

Спустя немного времени корабль вышел на орбиту вокруг Перна, пираты залезли в челнок и вскоре уже летели к поверхности землеподобной планеты…

***  
— Судя по траектории, челнок приземлится где-то в районе между реками Малай и Рубикон, — сообщил мастер компьютерного цеха Вегор дежурившим на Посадочной Площадке всадникам из группы встречающих. Ф’лессан верхом на Голанте, который за много Оборотов все же сумел восстановиться для полетов, подал знак остальным и передал через дракона четкую панораму реки Малай. Ч’рог, Б’гел и Леси согласно кивнули и повернулись к своим пассажирам:

— Готовимся к прыжку в Промежуток.

Лорды и мастера проверили ремни безопасности. Вегор последним взобрался на спину коричневого Тавута и пристегнулся понадежнее. Всадники, чувствуя торжественность момента, дружно подняли руки со сжатыми кулаками. Время лететь.

…Спустя несколько мгновений драконы уже кружили над рекой Малай. И всадники, и лорды, и мастера чувствовали особое волнение перед предстоящей встречей — как-то к ним отнесутся нежданные гости? Не посчитают ли за дикарей? Сердца бились учащенно, все с напряжением вглядывались в небеса Перна, которые уже прочертила линия выходящих из двигателей челнока паров.

Гости из космоса снижались по плавной дуге, и вскоре стало ясно, что они приземлятся на равнине в трех милях к востоку, там, где джунгли переходили в опушку, а та, в свою очередь, уступала место песчаному пляжу.

Несколько мощных взмахов крыльев — и вот драконы уже над равниной, и все с восторгом и восхищением смотрят на снижающееся металлическое чудо.

Видимо, за прошедшие тысячелетия технологии существенно не изменились — во всяком случае, челнок мало чем отличался от тех, что были найдены недалеко от Посадочной Площадки. Но все это не имело никакого значения — они вот-вот встретят гостей из космоса! Все четыре дракона решили заложить круг возле челнока, приветствуя тем самым его пассажиров…

— Шерд, что это? — взволнованно спросил Хланн.

— Где?

— Да вон, на обзорных экранах…

Секунду назад Хланн наслаждался открывающимся ему видом шикарного пляжа на морском побережье с джунглями, которые начинались неподалеку, и вдруг словно из ниоткуда на мониторе появилось такое, отчего глаза космического пирата расширились от ужаса.

Шерду хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, чего так испугался его напарник. Оба они грязно выругались, увидев четверку приближающихся огромных драконов. Сразу в голове возникли картины из фильмов-страшилок о прожорливых ящерах из системы Проциона. Фильмов, к слову, запрещенных, поскольку вскоре выяснилось, что разумные ящеры вполне миролюбиво относятся к людям, хотя и не прочь полакомиться мясом животных. Среди рас, живущих на планетах Федерации, уже давно преобладало вегетарианство. Впрочем, космические пираты в эти тонкости не вдавались.

— Так вот оно что! Вот почему система Ракбета закрыта! — воскликнул Шерд. — Да они тут выводят этих тварей и… смотри-ка, на них верхом люди! Это что же, они их как-то приручают?

— Похоже, мы стали свидетелем какого-то нелегального эксперимента. О, знала бы эта Сассинак, чем тут Федерация занимается, она бы на них охотилась, а не на пиратов!

— Хланн, здесь, похоже, готовят какую-то армию… Проклятье, они летят прямо к нам!

Словно наяву, вспомнились и древние легенды про огнедышащих драконов — сильных и могучих, способных спалить дотла целые города… Шерд и Хланн, не сговариваясь, метнулись к пульту управления установленным на борту лазером…

Краем глаза Ф’лессан заметил странное движение в обшивке корабля. Попросив Голанта развернуться, бронзовый всадник увидел, как медленно разъезжаются две металлические пластины, являя его глазам подозрительную остроконечную штуковину, у изголовья которой вдруг что-то заискрилось…

Сообразив, что вот-вот произойдет, Ф’лессан сообщил дракону: «Голант, улетаем отсюда обратно на Посадочную Площадку. Передай остальным! Это агрессоры! Смертельная опасность!».

Но бронзовый дракон решил все по-своему: «Нельзя дать им приземлиться на нашей планете. Пусть все драконы сосредоточатся. Нужно переместить челнок обратно в космос!».

Яркий оранжевый луч взрезал воздух совсем недалеко от Голанта; тот немедленно вытянул клиновидную морду в сторону челнока; остальные драконы тоже напряглись. Лорды и мастера недоуменно крутили головами, еще не понимая, что сейчас произошло; лишь увидев, как внизу загорелись джунгли, они осознали, что к ним прибыли вовсе не гости, а захватчики.

— Шерд, прицеливайся получше! И стреляй в тех, у кого на спине не один человек! — кричал Хланн, которому неоткуда было знать, что Голант еще не мог выдерживать нескольких всадников. — Вон, у того коричневого сразу трое!

«Тавут! Отклонись в сторону!» — заполошно передал своему дракону заметивший опасность Б’гел. Но дракон так сосредоточился на телекинезе, что не успел вовремя среагировать — и пламя охватило левое крыло Тавута. Отчаянно закричав, коричневый дракон ринулся в Промежуток — и не вернулся. Вместе с ним навсегда исчезли Б’гел, лорд Безик и мастер Вегор.

Оставшиеся три дракона взвыли, горестным плачем провожая погибшего собрата, но попыток переместить челнок не оставили. Леси, хрупкая с виду девушка, с каким-то ожесточением смотрела на снижающийся механизм, словно пытаясь сама сдвинуть его силой своего взгляда. Ее зеленая удвоила усилия, равно как и бронзовые Голант и Фелт.

— Хланн? Что происходит?! — испуганно воскликнул Шерд. Не успел он порадоваться точному попаданию, как услышал даже сквозь обшивку истошный вой драконов — а затем их челнок, снижавшийся на автопилоте, вдруг затрясся. Пират попытался сделать еще один выстрел из лазера, но от резкого толчка упал на пол. Хланн непонимающе смотрел на него, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Челнок раскачивался с каждой секундой все сильнее, и неожиданно с огромной скоростью полетел вверх. Пираты не могли даже пошевелиться — сила тяжести вдавила их в пол. С таким ускорением ни один пилот не рискнул бы взлетать. Что у Шерда, что у Хланна не осталось времени даже осознать, что произошло — челнок покинул атмосферу Перна, выйдя в открытый космос, и от безумной перегрузки космические пираты потеряли сознание.

А внизу по-прежнему воющие драконы провожали взглядом челнок, который им удалось все же вытолкнуть совместными усилиями. Но каждый из драконов и сидящих на их спинах людей понимал, что это еще не конец, что агрессоры наверняка вернутся и приведут с собой подкрепление…

Крупные слезы катились по лицу Леси, потерявшей своего любимого Б’гела.

Ф’лессан весь трясся от ярости и душевной боли.

Ч’рог сокрушенно качал головой.

А мастер-арфист Сибелл с горечью думал о том, что Перну снова придется распрощаться с мирной жизнью.

***  
Гил, давно привыкший даже к самым невероятным явлениям, сейчас с изумлением смотрел на обзорные экраны. Челнок пиратов, уже почти приземлившийся на Перне, вдруг с безумной скоростью взлетел, вырвался из атмосферы, и теперь дрейфовал в открытом космосе. Астроном немедленно связался с Сассинак:

— Вражеский челнок так и не сел на поверхность планеты. Вместо этого пираты с огромной скоростью взлетели. Неизвестно, что их так напугало, но сейчас они наверняка без сознания — подобные перегрузки выдержит далеко не каждый.

Женщина благодарно кивнула. Что бы ни произошло там, внизу, на планете, вид которой из космоса завораживал и вызывал ностальгические воспоминания о Земле, но теперь участь пиратов решена. Сассинак отдала приказ, и космический корабль «Заид-Даян» приблизился к челноку преступников. Выдвинулся захватывающий механизм, сгустилось силовое поле — и через минуту суденышко пиратов оказалось внутри огромного отсека. Сассинак и группа вооруженных людей, взломав лазером дверь, проникли внутрь.

В отсеке управления без сознания лежали два космических пирата, которых тут же связали и перенесли в камеру для задержанных. Сассинак же тем временем осмотрелась. Видеоэкраны челнока все еще работали, и женщина, нажав на несколько кнопок, вызвала на экран повтор событий за последний час. Так она впервые увидела драконов Перна. И, в отличие от пиратов, Сассинак восхитилась красотой и могуществом этих существ. Она даже поневоле позавидовала тем людям, что сидели на их спинах – и гневно вскрикнула, увидев, как Шерд и Хланн открыли огонь и подпалили крыло одного из драконов.

Досмотрев до конца, Сассинак предположила, что челнок пиратов взлетел не сам по себе и не по приказу преступников. Среди всех рас, которые владели телепортацией и телепатией (объяснить по-другому исчезновение раненого дракона и их связь с людьми женщина не могла), не было ни одной, не обладающей при этом еще и телекинезом. «Но откуда же здесь драконы и люди? Видимо, что-то не так в отчетах ГРИО и спасательной экспедиции», — сделав такой вывод, Сассинак решила, что она обязана побывать на Перне и узнать все сама.

— Подготовьте мой челнок, — отдала она приказ. — Я собираюсь приземлиться на эту планету и узнать, что же случилось.

Женщина осознавала, что после агрессии пиратов ее могут встретить совсем недружелюбно, но надеялась, что даст понять о своих мирных намерениях до того, как случится что-то непоправимое. Сердце Сассинак забилось чаще: ее всегда влекли подобные загадки, пусть даже и связанные с риском.

***  
Не прошло и двух часов после горестных событий на равнине близ реки Малай, как Сибелл, уже вернувшийся в Форт-холд, получил сообщение, из-за которого едва не замерло сердце. Рядом с Перном появился еще один космический корабль, размерами больше прежнего, и именно в нем скрылся челнок агрессоров. Все телескопы Звездных обсерваторий были направлены на новую угрозу, и вскоре наблюдатели заметили, как из корабля появляется новый челнок.

Не осталось времени ни прийти в себя, ни осознать уже произошедшее, ни собрать Конклав. Сибелл, тяжело вздохнув, решил взять инициативу на себя. Он обратился к Ч’рогу, который принес ему тревожную весть:

— Ты можешь связаться с Предводителями всех Вейров? У меня есть для них срочная новость.

Всадник кивнул, выходя из кабинета мастера-арфиста. Сибелл весь последний час размышлял над тем, как бы помягче донести информацию о произошедшем до остального населения Перна. Но теперь и об этом стало некогда думать.

Спустя минуту Ч’рог вошел в комнату вместе со всеми Предводителями и Госпожами Вейров. Видимо, чтобы прибыть как можно быстрее, они переместились во времени.

— Вы уже знаете о произошедшем, и понимаете всю серьезность ситуации, — начал Сибелл. — Только что поступило сообщение о новом челноке, летящем к Перну. Теперь нам нужно собрать не группу встречающих, а тех, кто способен дать отпор. Давайте покажем им всю мощь Вейров, пусть все всадники будут наготове! Нужно, чтобы агрессоры увидели как можно больше драконов, которые будут держаться на разумном расстоянии от челнока, чтобы в них не попали. Они должны понять, что мы так просто не собираемся сдаваться!

Собравшиеся в кабинете мастера-арфиста всадники одобрительно закивали. Согласившись с планом Сибелла, они вернулись в свои Вейры. А тем временем пришло новое известие — челнок, судя по всему, собирался приземлиться где-то возле Посадочной Площадки. Видимо, незваные гости уже успели сделать снимки поверхности планеты, и решили явиться в самый технологически обустроенный поселок.

Сибелл вышел наружу, прошел на поле и вслед за Ч’рогом взобрался на Фелта. Бронзовый дракон мгновенно взлетел и практически сразу ушел в Промежуток. Несколько мгновений леденящей пустоты — и вот они уже над Посадочной Площадкой, а вокруг — тысячи бронзовых, золотых, коричневых и зеленых драконов. Где-то сбоку мелькнула и белая шкурка Рута. Все драконы Перна собрались здесь, словно в те времена, когда им предстояло сдвинуть Алую Звезду с ее орбиты…

Взглянув вверх, Сибелл различил контур снижающегося челнока. Боковым зрением мастер-арфист заметил, как некоторые всадники скармливают драконам огненный камень, и те выпускают в сторону челнока небольшие струйки огня. Это тоже могло возыметь свое действие — Сибелл надеялся припугнуть агрессоров, показать им силу всех Вейров Перна…

Удивлению Сассинак не было предела. Несколько тысяч драконов, причем некоторые из них дышали огнем — это впечатлило даже ее. И на спине у каждого — всадник, а то и несколько. Видимо, жители Перна предположили, что пираты привели с собой подмогу, и теперь готовятся дать отпор. Что ж, нужно как можно быстрее показать им: она прилетела с мирными намерениями.

Все челноки специально оснащались не только оружием, но и выдвигающимися наружу белыми полотнищами — чтобы в случае чего сдаться на милость победителей. Такая практика устоялась несколько сотен лет назад, после знаменитого сражения на планете Ков в созвездии Лебедя — тогда челноки Федерации были атакованы местным военно-воздушным флотом, и потерпели поражение. Командир приказал уцелевшим выкинуть наружу белую ткань, надеясь, что враг поймет: они сдаются. Жители Кова поняли. Они захватили уцелевших в плен, а после длительных переговоров вступили в Федерацию со статусом равноправного участника, а не захваченной колонии.

Теперь Сассинак точно так же надеялась, что на Перне известен распространенный во Вселенной символ поражения и готовности идти на переговоры. Нажав на кнопку, она выпустила белый флаг.

Когда часть обшивки сбоку от корабля разъехалась, все драконы и всадники напряженно замерли. Сибелл с ужасом представил себе, как снова выдвинется мощное орудие, которое начнет разить налево и направо… и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев развернувшийся белый флаг.

— Они сдаются, — произнес мастер-арфист.

«Они сдаются!» — торжествующе передали друг другу и своим всадникам все драконы Перна.

Челнок медленно приземлился на лугу близ Посадочной Площадки. Открылась дверь, и наблюдающие тысячи драконов и всадников с напряжением стали вглядываться внутрь. Вскоре оттуда вышла женщина невысокого роста с высоко поднятыми руками.

— Я прилетела с миром, — произнесла она. Гостья догадывалась, что перед ней — потомки первопоселенцев и старалась говорить как можно более просто, ведь в Федерации язык не изменился существенно за прошедшие тысячелетия. — Меня зовут Сассинак, и я задержала тех агрессоров, которые недавно пытались приземлиться на вашу планету.

Но настороженные всадники и драконы не сразу поверили ей. Они напряженными взглядами следили за каждым движением незнакомки, облаченной в серебристый комбинезон — почти такой же, как у первопоселенцев. Сассинак же, видя, что ей все еще не доверяют, осторожно сделала несколько шагов, стараясь улыбаться и всем видом показывать, что у нее нет дурных намерений.

— Поверьте, я не собираюсь никого убивать — у меня нет с собой оружия! Я прилетела одна. Увидев, что вы дали достойный отпор преступникам, я решила познакомиться ближе с жителями этой планеты.

«Она говорит правду», — сообщил Фелт Ч'рогу. То же самое почувствовали и остальные драконы, с помощью телепатии проникшие в сознание женщины. Бронзовый Фелт подал пример остальным, снизившись и приземлившись неподалеку от Сассинак. Сибелл, как и положено мастеру-арфисту, одним из первых спустился на землю и пошел навстречу гостье из космоса. Он с приветственной улыбкой произнес:

— Добро пожаловать на Перн! Позвольте представить вам драконов Перна и их всадников!

***  
Сассинак с удовольствием и легкой улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как плещутся дельфины, играя вокруг купающихся драконов. Над водой слышался смех всадников и дельфинеров; вокруг стайками носились файры, весело щебеча. Изящные, натренированные ступни Сассинак нежились в ласкающих волнах. «Да, именно о таком я и мечтала всю жизнь», — подумала гроза пиратов, полной грудью вдыхая чистый воздух Перна. Эта планета поразила ее своей чистотой и красотой; большинство людей здесь жили в гармонии с природой, особенно это касалось тех, кто сумел Запечатлеть дракона или стал плавать с разумными дельфинами. Пожалуй, решила Сассинак, именно здесь она останется до конца своих дней — конечно, после того, как покончит с угрозой космических пиратов. Некоторые преступники еще не получили заслуженного возмездия, но ее победа была близка. Раньше она почти не задумывалась, что будет делать после, но теперь, побывав на Перне, Сассинак твердо решила сюда вернуться.

Сибелл, мастер-арфист, сидел рядом с ней и тоже с улыбкой наблюдал за играми в воде. На песчаном пляже Прибрежного холда больше никого не было — все остальные либо плавали в воде, либо находились на дежурстве в местной обсерватории.

— Итак, моя госпожа, — произнес Сибелл, отвлекшись от созерцания столь приятного зрелища, — как я понимаю, теперь Перн войдет в Федерацию Разумных Планет?

Сассинак медленно кивнула:

— Но при этом сохранит свой неприкосновенный статус. Культура и обычаи, сложившиеся на этой планете, не должны быть разрушены. Перн будет открыт только для научных экспедиций. Аграрное общество слишком редкое среди планет Федерации, и эту гармонию с природой, — она обвела рукой все окружающее их пространство, — нужно оберегать и сохранять. Кроме того, до тех пор, пока Нити окончательно не исчезнут из облака Оорта – вы ведь запустили вирус, да? — система Ракбета останется закрытой. Но зато сами периниты могут невозбранно посещать любые планеты Федерации.

— У нас нет космических кораблей… — начал было Сибелл, но Сассинак его прервала:

— Но у вас есть драконы, а средства связи с другими планетами мы установим в компьютерном комплексе на Посадочной площадке. Если вам передадут изображение с другой планеты, то любой дракон сможет попасть туда, ведь так?

— В общем-то, да, если всадник и дракон будут достаточно опытны, чтобы не потеряться в Промежутке.

— Вот еще одно, почему Перн должен не просто сохранить свою культуру, но и, как я считаю, вывести ее на галактический уровень. Как насчет драконьих всадников во Вселенной?

Глаза Сибелла расширились от осознания подобной перспективы.

— У Федерации уходят огромные деньги на межзвездные перелеты, оснащение космических кораблей и прочие технологические изыски. Природа вашей планеты дала нам ответ на то, как путешествовать даже в самые отдаленные уголки Вселенной. Если вы позволите ученым эриданцам поработать с файрами и, возможно, вашими драконами, то вскоре мы сможем обеспечить всю галактику практически беззатратным транспортом. А главное — чтобы будущие галактические всадники стали столь же высокоморальны, как и ваши. Тогда не будет никаких космических пиратов.

Все это время, пока Сассинак расписывала вероятное будущее, Сибелл сидел как молнией пораженный. То, о чем они с мастером Робинтоном и Ф’ларом в свое время даже не смели мечтать, теперь сбывалось.

— И вы добьетесь всего этого в совете Федерации?

— О, я добьюсь, — уверенно сказала Сассинак. — У драконов и всего Перна большое будущее. И я приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать его возможным. Ведь мне уже удалось практически свести под корень космическое пиратство и бюрократию, так что теперь с моим мнением приходится считаться абсолютно всем. Взамен я прошу от вас немного: по мере возможностей помогать мне и тем ученым, что прилетят на Перн — кстати, не пугайтесь их внешнего вида. Думаю, ваша обязанность как арфиста — оповестить всю планету о грядущих изменениях.

— О, я думаю, моя супруга Менолли обязательно напишет по этому поводу несколько песен, — с нежной улыбкой заметил Сибелл.

— И еще одно: я хотела бы поселиться в Прибрежном холде, когда покончу с пиратами.

— Для нас будет честью предоставить для вас отдельный дом со всеми удобствами.

— Что ж, тогда я предлагаю вернуться в холд и выпить по бокалу бенденского за будущее Перна и всей Галактики.

— За будущее Перна и всей Галактики! — повторил Сибелл несколько минут спустя, наполнив бокалы вином.

Этот тост с одобрительными возгласами поддержали все вернувшиеся после купания жители и гости Прибрежного. Всадники Перна становились Всадниками Вселенной.


End file.
